The Big Switch
by sweetiex3
Summary: What happens when Nicole and Logan switch bodies! How will they react to it? What will they do? Read and find out! PLEASE R&R! -COMPLETE-
1. The Experiment

**A/N: **Hey everybody! It's twinkleestar. I decided to start a new story, and still continue with "Nicole Gives Advice". If anyone has any ideas for my story "Nicole Gives Advice", e-mail me! Ok sorry, on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I do not own Zoey 101 or any of its characters.

* * *

Zoey, Nicole, and Dana were quietly watching the new episode of their favorite show in the girls' lounge when they heard a high-pitched scream that caused all three of them to jump. It turned out to be Quinn.

"Quinn!" Dana said, turning on her grouchy face, "do you HAVE to scream every time you finish an experiment!" Dana looked as if she wanted to punch Quinn right in the face.

"Dana..." Zoey said, giving Dana _the look, _a sign to tell her not to hurt Quinn. "What is it Quinn?"

"WELL…" Quinn said smiling. "I made an orange and an apple switch!"

"Huh!" Nicole said. "I agree with Nicole." Zoey said. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh just follow me!" Quinn said, excitedly. All three girls shrugged and followed Quinn to her dorm. Once they got there, they spotted what looked like an apple and an orange sitting on top of Quinn's desk, or what Quinn calls an "experiment table".

"Watch closely." Quinn said. She took a plastic knife and carefully cut open the apple in half, and then the orange. Inside the apple was the orange citrus from the orange, and inside the orange was the solid, white, juicy inside of an apple.

"Daanngg.." Dana said, leaning in closer. "That's wicked."

"Yeah!" Zoey and Nicole both said, agreeing with Dana. Just then, Logan, Chase, and Michael came in.

"Hello ladies!" Logan said, with a huge, annoying smirk on his face.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see you in here." Zoey said to Logan.

"Yeah well, we tried looking for you guys in your dorm, but you weren't there, so we tried looking for you in the girl's lounge, but you weren't there either-″ Chase said.

"So we thought you guys might be in here." Michael said, finishing Chase's sentence. "What the heck is that!" Michael said, pointing at the orange and the apple.

"Whoa!" Chase and Logan both said.

"It's a new experiment I just finished." Quinn said proudly. "Remarkable isn't it? Now who wants to taste the apple and who wants to taste the orange?"

"I do! Me first! No, me first! I want to try!" were the replies that filled the room.

"Ok let's see… Nicole why don't you try the apple and…" Quinn searched around for another person. "Logan, why don't you try the orange."

"YES!" Nicole said, as both her and Logan picked up their fruit and took their first bite into it.

"Well!" Quinn said eagerly. "How does it taste!"

"This is delicious!" Nicole said, with her mouth full of apple, with orange inside. Logan nodded in agreement.

"Success!" Quinn said laughing. "Now if you will give me your fruits, I will have to experiment more on them."

Nicole and Logan obeyed Quinn and gave her back her orange and apple.

"I'm tired." Dana said, yawning.

"Yeah I think we better start going to sleep now." Zoey said looking at the her watch. "It's already 11:00."

"WHAT! 11:00!" Chase panicked. "We were supposed to be back at Bradford Hall 8:00!"

All three boys hurriedly ran back to their dorm, hoping not to get caught.

The girls giggled and walked back to their dorms as well.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I'll try to reply to as many of your reviews as I can! 


	2. The Big Suprise

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this next chapter.

**girlsrule4ever, RyAnCoNdE, sweetfiregirl: **wow thanks you guys!

* * *

"BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP!" sounded the alarm clock.

"I thought I turned off that annoying clock yesterday night!" Nicole said, reaching for the snooze button. She noticed her hand as she pressed the snooze button.

"_These aren't my hands." _Nicole thought. She touched around her body, feeling unfamiliar with herself. _"What's wrong with me!" _She thought. Nicole's tired body managed to get herself up. She walked to the mirror hanging on the wall looked at herself in the mirror.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Nicole screamed, probably loud enough to wake up the whole school. Zoey jumped up in shock.

"What's…wrong…Nicole?" Zoey said, breathing in between each word. Her jaw dropped once she saw who her friend looked like. Dana's jaw, too, dropped, when she sat up and saw Nicole.

"Lo..Logan!" Dana said, turning her head to see if it was really possible.

"YOU GUYS!" Nicole-in-a-Logan's-body panicked. "HELP ME!"

"Ok, Ok." Zoey said as she got up in her pajamas and walked over to Nicole. She looked at her real closely. "I think I know what the problem is!" Zoey finally said. "It was Quinn's experiment that switched your bodies!"

"So that means… Logan's in MY body!" Nicole said, nearly losing her breath.

"Uh huh…" Zoey said, nodding her head in disappointment.

"We HAVE to tell Quinn to change you guys back!" Dana said. "C'mon let's go tell Logan." All three girls rushed out the door, forgetting that they were still in their pajamas.

Once they reached the door, Dana knocked on the door.

"OPEN UP!" Dana shouted. "This is an emergency!"

"Alright! Alright!" a familiar voice, which sounded like Chase's, said. Chase opened the door.

"Logan!" he said to Nicole. "But I thought you were in our dorm!" he said, confused.

"Chase," Zoey started explaining. "Nicole and Chase switched bodies thanks to Quinn's experiment!"

"Whoa…" Chase said, still a little confused. "Then that means…" he turned around, walked to Logan's bunk, and nervously pulled back the covers, revealing Nicole's body, still sleeping.

"Logan! Wake up!" Dana said, poking a Logan-in-Nicole's-body.

"Go away!" Logan said, grouchily. "Can't you see I'm getting some beauty sleep!"

"Logan! This is important!" Zoey shook Logan up.

"Alright! Alright!" Logan said, finally getting up. "Jeez, no peace around here" he said as she yawned and stretched. Finally opening his eyes, he found, to him, what looked like another Logan standing right in front of him.

"Whoa…" Logan said aloud. "Who are you!" Logan said to, what he thought was his clone.

"Logan!" Nicole started. "It's me! Nicole! We switched bodies!"

"WHAT!" Logan said as he pulled out his mirror from under his mattress and looked at himself.

"You even have a mirror under your mattress!" Chase said, not that surprised.

"AHHHH!" Logan screamed, causing everyone to cover their ears. He even woke up Michael.

Michael sat up and looked sleepily at everyone. "Nicole? What are you doing in Logan's bed?"

"Michael! It's me! Logan! We switched bodies!" Logan said, sweating.

"WHOA…" Michael said, opening his eyes even bigger.

"Pretty freaky huh?" Chase said. "It's all thanks to Quinn's experiment."

"WELL?" Michael said. "What are you guys waiting for! Go back to Quinn and make her switch your bodies back!"

All nodded in agreement and rushed to Quinn's dorm, even the boys. Once they got there, they found a note on Quinn's dorm room door.

The note said:

_I'm currently at Science Club. We are going on an excursion to the wilderness to study plants. We won't be back until tomorrow! _

_Quinn._

"WHAT!" Nicole screamed. "What are we gonna do now!"

"YEAH!" Logan agreed. "I don't want this body! I want my old, hot, body back!"

"Are you saying my body isn't hot!" Nicole turned to Logan.

"Well… I guess your body's okay, but no one could beat my body!"

"YOU GUYS!" Zoey said, stopping the fight. "The only thing we could do now is…well… Nicole you have to pretend your Logan and Logan you have to pretend your Nicole. Only for one day!"

Nicole and Logan looked at each other.

"Can this day get ANY worse!" Nicole groaned.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked this story! PLEASE R&R! thanks! 


	3. A Day in their New Bodies

**A/N: **First off, I wanted to say THANK YOU to all that reviewed!

**Callmemaddy, RyAnCoNdE, sevenleafclovergrl-7, sweetfiregirl, x0Bri0x, Jakusa, BSManthaLUV: **THANK YOU!

**Sango A.R: **Thanks! Yeah I'll check that.

* * *

"There is NO WAY I could go out in public this way!" Nicole complained, back at the girls' dorm.

"Yes you can!" Zoey said, trying to relieve her friend. "You just have to pretend that you're Logan!"

"How am I supposed to be Logan!" Nicole screamed.

"Just say 'I'm hot' over and over again." Dana joined in on the conversation.

"I guess it won't be all that bad…" Nicole said.

"Yeah! How bad could it be?" Zoey said back.

"Fine! I'll do it! I can't stay in here _all_ day." Nicole started believing.

"Great! Then let's go down and get some breakfast!" Dana said, her stomach grumbling. "I'm starved, as you guys could tell."

"Ok…" Nicole said, uneasily. The girls started heading down to the cafeteria and started getting their breakfasts.

"What would Logan eat?" Nicole asked Zoey.

"Uhh… salad." Zoey said. "You know how he wants keep in shape."

Nicole agreed and all three girls sat down and ate their breakfast.

"Hey Logan!" an unfamiliar voice said.

"That must be one of Logan's friends." Dana whispered.

"Uhh.. hey!" Nicole said, waving to Logan's friend.

"I know who that is!" Nicole whispered back to Dana. "That guy's number 7 on my cute lip chart!"

Zoey gave Nicole a nudge on the knee, to remind her that Logan's friend was still standing in front of their table.

"_Oops." _Nicole thought, really ashamed of herself. "So uh…do we have basketball practice today?" Nicole said, in her most manliness voice ever.

"Uh… no. We have practice every Tuesday remember?" said Logan's friend.

"Oh, heh, right." Nicole said, blushing. "Well see you later."

"Alright…see ya." Logan's friend said, raising one eyebrow and walked away.

"See? That wasn't SO bad was it?" Zoey said to Nicole.

"Yes it was!" Nicole started. "I don't know how I'm going to get through this day!"

The girls finished their breakfast and started heading back to their dorm to finish up some homework. After what Nicole had done, she didn't want to show her face in public again that day. Unfortunately, Logan wasn't doing too well either.

"DUDE! Help me!" Logan said, trying to unclip a bra while changing. Don't worry, his shirt was still on. "How do these things work!"

"Just wear an undershirt!" Michael suggested. "It can't be THAT different!"

"Yeah I guess..." Logan replied. "Toss me one of my undershirts."

Michael carefully picked up one of Logan's undershirts, held it, using only his index finger and thumb finger, and threw it at Logan.

"Thanks man." Logan said. He started heading towards the public bathrooms to change.

"Uhhh…" Logan said to himself, deciding what bathroom he should go into, the boy bathroom or the girl bathroom. After some time, he finally decided on the boy bathroom, after all, he _was _a boy. But after someone saw him in there, he ran to the girls' bathroom. After finally getting changed, he headed back to the boys' dorm. Logan was wearing some baggy jeans, and a shirt. What was counted as "tomboy" clothes to girls.

"Hey Logan!" Chase said as Logan walked in the dorm. "I've decided that you, me, Michael, and the girls should go to the movies! That way, no one would suspect you guys are each other."

"Chase," Logan started. "That is the DUMBEST idea I've ever heard. But I like it!" Logan said.

"Okay… let's tell the girls then." Chase said, confused.

The boys called the Zoey on her cell phone and told her the idea. She agreed, told the girls and both groups started heading towards the movie theater on campus, they were supposed to meet there.

"Logan!" Nicole shouted, as they started seeing each other at the entrance. "You BETTER not make a fool of me when we're in public! You got that!"

"Yeah sure, sure whatever." Logan said, rolling his eyes. "What time did Quinn say she'd be back?" Logan turned to Zoey.

"Tomorrow at around 8 AM" Zoey said. She turned to Nicole and said, "I called Quinn earlier and told her how you and Logan switched bodies. She said she's REALLY sorry and she's working on an experiment to get you guys back to your own bodies!"

"YES!" Nicole said. "My own body back!"

"She said she'll have it with her when she comes back tonight." Zoey said, excitedly.

"Can we go watch the movie now?" Michael said, completely off the subject. "I think the movie's starting!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Dana agreed. The group happily walked in the theatre, especially Nicole and Logan, both knowing that they were getting their bodies back that night.


	4. My Own Body Back?

**A/N: **Hey! Sorry I didn't update in a long time… well here's my next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Optimisticgirl94: **Thanks! Hmm. I'll think about it. Maybe I'll writing something like that for my next chapter.

* * *

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" sounded the alarm clock. The group of friends had just finished their movie the night before.

"Finally! I thought that dumb alarm clock would never ring!" Nicole said excitedly.

"Um, are you ok Nicole? You hate it when the alarm clock rings." Zoey said, waking up.

"But today's the day I'm getting my own beautiful body back!" Nicole replied.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" Dana said arrogantly. "I'm trying to get some beauty sleep here!"

"Whatever Dana." Nicole said, rolling her eyes. "So what time did Quinn say she'd be back?" Nicole asked, turning to Zoey.

"I already told you yesterday. She'll be here in about…" Zoey looked at the clock. It was 7 AM. "…an hour." Zoey said, finishing her sentence.

"Ugh! That's so long from now." Nicole said disappointed. "Well I might as well get ready. She walked over to the closet and threw on some clothes she thought Logan would've worn.

In the boys' dorm-

"Ugh!" Logan said as he sleepily sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He turned to Michael, who was sitting on the couch playing his favorite video game.

"Michael!" Logan said. "I had the most horrible dream ever! I dreamed that I was in Nicole's body and she was in my body!"

"Uhh, Logan, if you thought it was a dream then you're wack." Michael said, eyes still glued to the TV screen.

"What! It wasn't a dream!" Logan said. He looked at his hands, legs, and other body parts. "AHHH!" he screamed.

"Logan! Chill! You're getting your own body back today remember!" Chase said, waking up from Logan's scream.

"What time!" Logan asked frantically. "I need my own body back now! Or at least before basketball practice starts! You know how Nicole sucks at basketball."

"Well then you'd better get ready." Chase said glancing at the clock. "It's already 7:30AM. Quinn said she'd be back at 8."

"I'm not used to waking up this early." Logan said. "But if it means I'm getting my own sexy body back, then it's all worth it!"

"Logan stop your blabbering and get ready already!" Chase said, annoyed.

"Uh, right!" Logan said, as he hopped from the top bunk to the ground and tried to find some clothes that Nicole would wear.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Nicole called to Zoey as they were running down the hall towards Quinn's dorm.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Zoey said, trailing behind. "Slow down Nicole! Quinn's not going anywhere!"

They finally reached Quinn's dorm, finding Logan, Michael, and Chase already there, pounding on Quinn's dorm door.

"Quinn won't open up?" Zoey asked, watching Logan knocking furiously on the door.

"She said to wait!" Logan replied. "And we've been waiting for her for about…" Logan glanced at his watch. "2 whole minutes already!"

"Well give her some time!" Zoey said back. "She needs time to make the formula perfect in order to change you guys back precisely!"

"Yeah I guess." Logan replied. "I just wish she'd hurry up though."

"I'VE GOT IT!" Quinn squealed from inside her dorm. "You guys could come in now!" She said as she unlocked her door.

"Finally!" Nicole said. "SO! Where's the formula thingy-ma-jiggy that'll change us back!"

"Here it is!" Quinn said, turning around and picking up two clear glasses with an odd color of liquid inside each.

"Drink it slowly!" Quinn said, hopeful her experiment will work. "It takes time for you guys' body to change back.

"Give it to me!" Logan said, grabbing the glass out of Quinn's hand. Nicole did the same. Both drank slowly, as Quinn ordered them to.

"I finished mine!" Nicole said. "But no changes! WHY DON'T I HAVE MY OWN BODY BACK QUINN!"

"Like I said. It takes time." Quinn replied calmly.

"HOW LONG!" Logan scowled.

"Oh about 3 hours or so." Quinn answered.

"3 HOURS!" Logan screamed. "I got basketball practice in 1 hour! I can't show up looking like this!"

"Excuse me! Looking like 'this'? I'm not a 'this' I'm a person!" Nicole said, turning towards Logan with an annoyed expression upon her face.

"Heh heh…well I meant that I couldn't…you know…show up looking like you…'cos they'll be all suspicious…you know?" Logan said, smiling disarmingly.

"Why don't you just say that you're taking the place of, you know, you!" Chase suggested.

"Or you could just skip it." Dana said, stepping into Quinn's dorm after what seemed like hours just to put on make-up and get ready.

"Yeah I guess…" Logan replied. "But this is the most important practice! It's the only practice before the game next week!"

"Well I guess you're gonna have to sacrifice something." Michael said, sitting on Quinn's bed. "Either playing in Nicole's body, or skipping the practice."

Logan sighed. "I guess I'll just skip the practice."

"Yeah, bummer. But just think, you'll be getting your own body back in JUST 3 hours!" Dana said, trying to cheer up Logan, which was an odd thing for her to do, especially to Logan.

"3 more hours!" Nicole said. "How am I supposed to wait THAT long!"

"Well, I have another option. I created a wonderful new formula that could change you back faster, but there's a higher chance that it wouldn't work. Do you guys want to try it?"

"NO!" both Logan and Nicole said at the same time.

"Alrighty." Nicole replied.

"Well JUST 3 more hours." Logan said to Nicole. "I think we could do it."

"Yeah…" Nicole answered, sighing deeply. "Just 3 more hours."


	5. Back to their Own Selves

**A/N: **This is my last chapter! Please REVIEW!

**forgotten-child44: **Thanks!

The group of friends walked around campus, hoping for any changes that would happen to Nicole or Logan.

"I can't take it anymore!" Nicole finally screamed. "What's taking so long!"

"Nicole…" Zoey started. "It's only been 2 hours since you drank that formula. JUST 1 more hour! You could do it!"

Suddenly, just at that moment, Logans hands were transforming, becoming rougher and stronger.

"MY HANDS!" Logan said with a sigh of relief. "MY BEAUTIFUL MUSCUALR HANDS!"

"Alright!" Dana cheered. "We have something! Nicole, any changes to you?"

"Nope." Nicole said disappointedly. "No changes here."

"Look!" Chase said, pointing at Nicole's legs. Just then, Nicole's strong bulgy legs were becoming smoother and more slender.

"MY LEGS!" Nicole said, rubbing her smooth legs.

"Zoey, how much more time until they're fully transformed." Michael said, turning to Zoey.

Zoey glanced at her watch. "50 more minutes!" she said excitedly. "In 50 more minutes, you guys will be back to your own selves!"

More changes to Nicole and Logan, indeed, occurred in that 50 minutes.

"My own body back!" Nicole said, sure that it was her body.

"More importantly, MY own body's back!" Logan said, laughing. Nicole gave him an annoyed expression on her face and turned to Zoey.

"Thank you Zoey!" Nicole said as she hugged her friend. "I don't know how I would've gone through yesterday as Logan if it wasn't for you!"

"No problem Nicole!" Zoey said smiling. "I'm just glad you have your body back!"

Dana faced her friends and cleared her throat. "Hello? I helped too you know!"

"Yeah! You did!" Nicole said, opening her arms wide and giving Dana a gigantic hug.

"Nicole…can't….breathe!" Dana said, trying to pull away.

"Oh sorry." Nicole replied. She faced her group of friends.

"I'm never eating an orange or an apple again!" Nicole said, laughing.

"You said it!" Logan said, nodding in agreement.

The group of friends went on with their day, treating Nicole and Logan the way they were, as themselves.

**A/N: **SO! What'd you think of it! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! (please?)


End file.
